Pink Is Out
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: okay so i took this down and am now putting it back up. Tommy gets a cd and a concert ticket from KIM of all people. Kira and Kim are on the same record lable. But what will happen at this concert?
1. Pink Is Out and Yellow Thunder

I don't own anything you notice

I don't own anything you notice.

A/N: okay so this little bunny has been bugging me for days. I hope you guys like it. I was thinking on turning it into a series. Let me know if you think I should.

V " if the person u r talking to doesnt appear to be listening, be patient it may simply be that he has a piece of fluff in his ear" - winne the poo

Tommy Oliver walked out to his mailbox at a slow walk. The Dino teens weren't teens anymore. Ethan was off designing computer games, Conner was running a soccer summer program and Kira was making her way to the top of the charts. He talked to the originals a lot now a days, well all except for one. Yup that's right he still hadn't talked to Kim. Even after the whole Muranthies thing he still hadn't talked to her. She let before he could get the chance.

"_Bills, bills, bills, wait what's this" thought Tommy_

He looked over the small brown paper wrapped package. The return address was somewhere in L.A he ripped it open right there. It was two Cds. The first called Yellow Thunder, was Kira new Cd. The second was a Cd called Pink Is Out by Kim Hart.

"_Oh my god. Kim has a Cd." Tommy thought._

He ran all the way into his house and to the phone. He quickly dialed Jason's number. It only took three rings

"Hello" said Jason

"Hey bro, did you get a Cd in the mail called Pink Is Out?" Tommy asked

"Yea man open it up." Said Jason

Tommy opened the Cd up and out fell what looked like a ticket.

"What you just picked up is a VIP ticket to kim and Kira's welcome home show in angel grove tomorrow night. You're going weather you like it or not. We're all going." Said Jason

"I wouldn't miss it. Wow so Kim's a singer." Tommy said

"For a while now bro. Where have you been?" asked Jason

"I don't watch MTV anymore. I count on the boys to send me all of Kira's new videos and stuff." Tommy said

"Oh well man before the concert I suggest you start to listen to the Cd just so you're not shocked out of your socks." Said Jason

"Alright I will." Tommy said.

They talked for a few more minutes, said their goodbyes, and hung up. Tommy sat down on the couch and flipped the Cd over. The title was funny seeing as it was one of things she said to Kat. On the back it said in pink letters, "Friends, I don't have any friends." Another thing evil Kim had said. He scanned the track list a little scared to actually listen to it. Then he popped the Cd out walked over to the stereo, put it in and pressed play.


	2. Not A Pretty Girl

I don't own any of the characters or songs unless stated other wise

I don't own any of the characters or songs unless stated other wise.

Kim's soft but rough voice wafted through the speakers. The first song was called "Not A Pretty Girl." The first verse seemed to be an ode to her days as a ranger.

_I am not a pretty girl_

_That is not what I do_

_I ain't no damsel in distress_

_And I don't need to be rescued_

_So put me down punk_

_Maybe you'd prefer a maiden fair_

_Isn't there a kitten stuck up a tree somewhere_

Tommy had a sound system that ran through the entire house. He went into his bedroom closet and pulled out some suitcases.

_I am not an angry girl_

_But it seems like I've got everyone fooled_

_Every time I say something they find hard to hear_

_They chalk it up to my anger_

_And never to their own fear_

_And imagine you're a girl_

_Just trying to finally come clean_

_Knowing full well they'd prefer you_

_Were dirty and smiling_

_And I am sorry_

_I am not a maiden fair_

_And I am not a kitten stuck up a tree somewhere_

"_I wonder what she meant about trying to come clean?" Tommy thought._

He threw enough shirts, jeans, underwear, and socks for at least four days. He wasn't sure how long he would be staying, but he doubted it would be less than two days .he started to pack whatever miscellaneous things he would need. Like a toothbrush, toothpaste, etc.

_And generally my generation_

_Wouldn't be caught dead working for the man_

_And generally I agree with them_

_Trouble is you gotta have yourself an alternate plan_

_And I have earned my disillusionment_

_I have been working all of my life_

_And I am a patriot_

_I have been fighting the good fight_

"_Kim's right there_."_ Tommy thought chuckling. _

He walked down into his kitchen and called Elsa. He explained the situation and she did the one thing he never expected her to do. She laughed, the worst part was it wasn't just a small chuckle it was a full on fit. She told him to take all the time he needed and that she expected the full details and an autograph when he got back. Then he called Haley. When he told her the first thing she did was laugh.

"So have you listened to the Cd yet?" she asked him

"No I'm only on the first song which is pretty good." Tommy said

"Well I'll say this, you're getting in over your head." She told him and he knew right there that she had known for a long time.

_And what if there are no damsels in distress_

_What if I knew that and I called your bluff?_

_Don't you think every kitten figures out how to get down?_

_Whether or not you ever show up_

_I am not a pretty girl_

_I don't want to be a pretty girl_

_No I want to be more than a pretty girl_

"_I had no doubt that you could have gotten down by yourself Kim. I just thought you wanted my help. But you're right Kim there are no damsels in distress, my white knight complex put you there. You were always more than just a pretty girl, honey" Thought Tommy._

Tommy decided that he wasn't sure that he could listen to the rest of the Cd. He popped it out of his stereo and grabbed Kira's. He turned on his laptop and pulled up his ITunes. He uploaded both Cds on it and made a play list combining them alternating between Kim and Kira's songs. He put all of his stuff in his jeep, plugged in his ipod to the jeep stereo, went back and locked up the house, then left for Angel Grove,


	3. Your New Girlfriend

Still don't own anything

Still don't own anything. Song belongs to The Veronicas and PR belongs to a bunch of people.

**A/N:** all right people so here's chap three. Keep in mind I have no plan 4 this series so im just writing what ever comes to my head and 4 those of u who read Fires Flame ill get to work on that soon I promise along with a new story that should be out soon. I would like to take a few seconds to thank some ppl. And if anyone wants to give me some ideas I love taking them to see what ppl think should happen. Its fun to see what other come up with.

**Demons-Heart:** she kind of gave the beginning of an inspiration for this fic. Also her videos for Fall Behind Me, Angel Of Darkness and His New Girlfriend gave me ideas for some songs to use.

**THE UNKNOWN; **for telling me to make this into a series.

**psav2005; **it seems a lot of ppl liked the use of the evil Kim quotes. They had been bugging me for weeks to be used in the story and have a small part as the story goes on.

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**_

Tommy hit play on his ipod. The next song was one of Kira's called "Your New Girlfriend."

_So many crazy memories of you and me _

_Like the time we drove to the OC _

_Got so lost we thought we would never get home _

_You know the night when I gave my heart to you _

_And you swore that you felt the same too _

_You said that you would never ever leave me alone _

It was an upbeat song. She could hear Kim singing background. He could see the two of them dancing around in a recording booth. He wondered if Kim looked the same as she had all those years ago. He remembered the trip they had all taken to the OC when they were kids. Then the time the Dino's had taken that same trip.

_Out of nowhere you were gone _

_Into someone else's arms _

_Should have known that she was more _

_Than just a friend, all the things I never knew _

_But I always trusted you _

_Never thought that she would wind up in the end _

_Your new girlfriend (your new girlfriend) _

Then it dawned on Tommy. He knew he was forgetful but this was a new level. This song was about Conner. Conner broke up with Kira about three months ago. This was going to be one long ride to angel grove.

_I believe what goes around comes around _

_So stay out of the deep end or you'll both drown _

_Even shallow water is over her head _

_You broke my heart but baby hey life goes on _

_Everything is down for a reason _

_Now I can see for me there's something better ahead _

Well now Kira was just getting vindictive, with the song and he could here Kim singing some parts that he knew were mean at him to, but a least she was getting over it. Conner was with Krista now. Funny how Krista's name is close to Kira's but they're to totally different people. Krista to put it somewhat meanly was a tree hugger and sure she stood up for what she believed in, but she wasn't Conner's type. She cared too much about the trees. Kira well, Kira was a lot like Kim only a little more boyish.

_Out of nowhere you were gone _

_Into someone else's arms _

_Should have known that she was more _

_Than just a friend, all the things I never knew _

_But I always trusted you _

_Never thought that she would wind up in the end _

_Your new girlfriend _

_I don't know what I was thinking to let us _

_Get this far, cuz now that I see whom you really are _

_You can have a new girlfriend _

Conner had proved to Kira what she thought all a long, that Conner was just a stupid jock. That all he cared about was getting a girl not keeping her.. Conner insists that that wasn't true. He said that they were just friends nothing more that he did love Kira and she had over reacted when she had seen Krista and Conner kissing. He said she came on to him and she broke up with him right away not even giving him a chance to explain.

_Out of nowhere you were gone _

_Into someone else's arms _

_Should have known that she was more _

_Than just a friend, to think inside I think I knew _

_But I always trusted you _

_Never thought that she would wind up in the end... _

_Your new girlfriend (haahhaah) _

_Your new girlfriend (haahhaah) _

_Your new girlfriend (haahhaah) _

_Your new girlfriend (haahhaah) _

_Your new girlfriend (haahhaah) _

_Your new girlfriend (haahhaah) _

_Your new girlfriend (haahhaah) _

_Your new girlfriend_

If he knew Kira and Kim, and he defiantly did know the both of them very well, Conner would be there. His guess was that all of their friends would be there. Which meant it would be the Ninja Rangers, the Dino's, and the first team through Space. This should be interesting. He decided that he couldn't listen to any more songs. He pulled out his ipod and put on the radio and how great, Kira's song that he just listened to came on. He shut off the radio and drove the next four hours in silence. When he arrived in Angel Grove he headed straight to Jason's house. He turned off his car and got out, walked up to the door and knocked. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and the door opened to revel Jason.

"Hey bro." said Tommy


	4. Here We Go, Are You Ready?

Won't ever own any of it that already belongs 2 an other company

Won't ever own any of it that already belongs 2 another company.

A/N; messed up wit the song it does not belong 2 the veronicas it belongs to Hayden Pattentiere, thanks to tk 4 pointing it out. Special thanks to may1331 for letting me use her line. Go read her story If you like this one. Now on with the chap. Oh and the thing at the bottom I came up with after seeing the title 2 a story called Lies My Brother Told Me, so thank u 2 that author. Another thing (last one I promise) I'm looking 4 a beta so message me if you're interested.

"Hey Jase." Said Tommy

"Come on in, the boys are all here." Said Jason motioning Tommy into the house. Tommy walked in to find Rocky, Conner, Andros and T. J.

"What's this the red house?" asked Tommy

"Yea pretty much." Said Jason. Chuckling

"Hey man. So have you listened to the full Cd?" asked Rocky

"I got through one song on Kim's and one on Kira's" said Tommy

"I only got through the first verse and chorus of the first song." Said Conner.

"Good cuz the rest of that song was brutal. So where is everyone else staying?" asked Tommy

"Well all the girls minus Kat are staying at Ashley's grandmothers house. Blues and black and the extra colors minus Zach are staying at Billy's old house." Said Andros

"Why aren't Kat and Zach coming?" asked Tommy

"Oh they are." Said Jason grimly

"They're in it." Said rocky

"Oh. So how have those four been?" asked Tommy

"Ummmmmm" said Rocky

"We don't really know." Said Jason slowly

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Tommy giving Jason a questioning look.

"We haven't talked to Zach, Kim, Kira, or Kat since the Holding Out For A Hero cover came out." Said Jason

"Oh. That's kinda weird. Why would that make you stop talking to them?" Said Tommy

"HEY, it's not us. They stopped taking calls, letters stuff like that, THEY wont talk to US." Yelled Andros abruptly.

"Okay sorry Dros I had no idea." Said Tommy

"It's cool, but it's just so frustrating it's like as soon as the cover dropped they just ignored all of us, these tickets are pretty much the first we've gotten from them since, and get this, there was never a video for the song." Said andros

"That's odd, you think it has something to with the show?" asked Tommy

"Probably." Said T.J

The boys talked and hung out for the rest of the night. They ordered pizza, watched a few movies and then went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The boys woke up early even though the concert wasn't until that night they still had things to do. Conner was going into town to try and find a gift to give to Kira; he was planning on trying to explain what happened with Krista to Kira, he dragged Trent and Ethan with him. He had broken up with her as soon as he got the ticket. The rest of the boys were planning on taking a trip up to the old ruins. The girls were, of course, going shopping for something to wear that night. They all planned on meeting back at Jason's for a cookout before going to get ready for the concert. That took about four hours all together and by the time they all got back to Jason's it was about three. House to get ready. When 7: 30 rolled around everyone was leaving his or her houses and heading to the arena. They met up in the parking lot before going in.

"Alright guys circle up. This is it time to see what's going on with those four. Whatever happens tonight remember we love them and somewhere in them, they still love us. Hands in" said Jason. Everyone put one hand in and after everyone stacked up. They jumped and quietly said, "power rangers". They walked to the VIP entrance and took their seats. They were no more than 10 feet away. With only two minutes until show time the jumbo tron came to life. It played a video of kim and Kira in what looked like a bar. They were dressed like modern versions of 1920 mobsters. They had on black pinstripe shorts with suspenders. They both had on white t-shirts and black fedoras. They both were standing in front of old-fashioned mics.

"_The lies my brother told me, just to keep me sane" sang Kira_

"_The lies my brother told me just to keep me sane" sang kim _

"_They cost to much." they both sang_

"_My brother he wore red day in and day out" sang kim_

"_My brother he wore white day in and day out" sang Kira_

"_Foolish, young and dumb, with no sense of color but their own" they sang together_. The Ranger's mouths dropped. They were floored that they would do that.

"_The lies my brother told me," sang Kira_

"_Just cost to much" sang kim_

"_Oh yes, the lies our brothers told us, they just cost to much." Sang kim_

"_So we had to give them up." Sang Kira_

"_And now we've gone insane" they both sang finishing._

The jumbo tron went off. The lights in the arena went off and the stage lights let off an eerie blue light. A fog lifted and a cord started.

"_Let the show begin." Thought Billy_


	5. Holding Out For A Hero

Don't own it

Don't own it.

**A/N: STILL LOOKING 4 A BETA. **Well ppl here we go. Second chap this weekend. Have fun reading.

Kim stood at one side of the stage Kira at the other. They were both posed against the walls behind them. They wore head set mics because of how much dancing they had to do.

"_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?" sang Kira stepping away from the fog she was dressed as THE YELLOW DINO RANGER, with out her helmet_

"_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?" sang Kim also stepping away from her wall. She was dressed as THE FIRST PNK RANGER, also with no helmet_

**All of the rangers in the audience gasped. What were the girls thinking?**

"_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream_

_Of what I need." they both sang. As they sang the line about a white night a dancer dressed as the white ranger dashed across the stage then disappeared._

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life" they both sang and danced together. _

The rangers noticed Zach, dressed as the first black ranger and Kat dressed as the pink Zeo ranger.

"_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat__" __as Kira, sang the second verse the rangers noticed a figure being lowered down from the ceiling. As he got closer to the stage the noticed it was the white ranger, he like the rest had on no helmet. (A__**/N**__ think when the white ranger first came only him being lowered down in the middle of all the rangers mighty morphin through space and the dinos)_

"_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet" sang Kim as the white ranger (who looked a lot like Tommy) picked Kim up bridal style. _

_Chorus and music break_

_He ran with her to the back of the stage where everyone was crowed around. Kim and pseudo Tommy walked around "Tommy" parading Kim around like a trophy. Then it showed Zach, "Trini" and "Jason" take their leave and be replaced by "Adam", "Aisha", and "rocky". Then it showed Kat come in and start to charm "Tommy". Kim lets go of "Tommy's" arm and walks to the side of the stage. Kat takes her place on "Tommy's" arm. Kim then dances towards "Adam" with a envelope in her hand. Adam stands in front of "Tommy" and hands him the letter bowing. _

"_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me" sings Kim as they act out some more scenes from there past._

"_Through the wind end the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood." sings Kira as they act some scenes from forever red and dino thunder._

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight" they sang together and danced throwing some gymnastics into the mix._

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon" as they sang they started to dance in a circle around Tommy. _

"_And he's gotta be larger than life" as they sang the last line the entire circle dropped in a BOW at "Tommy's" feet._

_It was clear to every ranger what they were both trying to get across._

"Did they just do what I think they just did?" asked Andros

"I can't believe it, but they did." Said Jason

"So guys what did you think?" yelled Kim to the audience, but she and Kira shot a glance at all of them. The audience roared in appreciation.

"Alright guys its time to have some fun. I'm Kim Hart and this is Kira Ford and we're gonna go get out of this spandex and be back to give you all the time of your lives.


	6. My Progitive, Never Again

A/N; yea so if you haven't figured it out yet I own NOTHING. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter it was a fun idea and way fun to write. I'd like to thank my beta PurpleLeopard. Special thanks to TommyKimFan for her you tube video that inspired this chapter. Now on with the chapter.

Kim and Kira and the dancers came back on the stage spandex free. They both looked good. Kim in black cargos and a hot pink wife beater layered over a black one with a pair of black dance sneakers with hot pink laces. Kira wore pretty much the same thing only she wore a yellow wife beater instead of pink and yellow laces in her shoes.

"Alright AG what did you think of that?" asked Kim. The crowd roared their approval.

"Okay so now we're gonna run with a song of my new Cd called MY Prerogative." Yelled Kira as the song started.

_[Spoken by kim:]_

_People can take everything away from you_

_But they can never take away your truth_

_But the question is.._

_Can you handle ours?_

"_They say I'm crazy_

_I really don't care_

_That's my prerogative_

_They say I'm nasty_

_But I don't give a damn_

_Getting boys is how I live_

_Some ask me questions_

_Why am I so real?_

_But they don't understand me_

_I really don't know the deal about my sister_." As she sang this line, she pointed her thumb over at Kim. No one was sure if it was literal or just part of the dance.

"Are they really sisters?" asked Adam

"I just don't know anymore. I don't think the Kim on that stage is my little sister anymore." Said Jason sadly

"_Trying hard to make it right_

_Not long ago_

_Before I won this fight" Kira sang finishing the verse._

"Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

that's my prerogative

(it's my prerogative)

_It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)_

_You can't tell me what to do_" They sang the courses together but the verses all belonged to Kira. After that they launched into Your New Girlfriend(Kira) and then Not A Pretty(kim) Girl. Then they did Wikked Lil Girls(both), Halo (kim), She'll Never Be Me (Kira), Big Girls Don't Cry (kim), and Chemicals React (both). They left the stage and had a shirt intermission. When the lights went up again Kira was standing alone on the stage.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Conner, I hope she makes you happy like I never could." Said Kira. The opening cords played over and Kira started to sing

"_I hope the ring you gave to her_

_Turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_you think of me_

_I would never wish bad things_

_But I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell_

_By the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_

_Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try make it all okay"_

Kira jumped around the stage , getting the crowd into it. She would occasionally lock eyes with Conner.

"_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again" _Kira sang the course loud and proud, and who wouldn't be. She felt good doing this, singing every night till her lungs gave out. It just felt so right.

"_If she really knows the truth_

_She deserves you_

_A trophy wife Oh, how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes_

_And he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together, but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Well, give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away" she sang. _Tommy, Trent, and Ethan were shocked. They just couldn't believe that Kira was doing this_._

"_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never!" _Through this whole part she locked eyes with Conner. He looked like he was gonna cry, he really did. He didn't mean to hurt he. he wanted to make things right, but it seemed now he would never get the chance.

"_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_I Never Will_

_I never will_

_Never again" she finished the song and took a bow._

"Alright guys so the amazing boys that are our stage crew have to come and change then stage then Kim will be out here." She said. She ran off the stage and the lights went off.

"Hey Conner are you okay?" asked Tommy

"I don't know, but I'd rather not talk about it." Said Conner


	7. Better Than Me, Hurt

**A/N; As you know by now I don't own anything you notice, so don't sue me. Okay so you've all read Kira's songs for Conner so here it is, Kim's songs Tommy. Hope you all enjoy it. It shall be a chapter to remember. This is another chapter I truly enjoyed writing and hope you all love reading it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Thuy Trang. I just happened to be watching a tribute video. Before I wrote this, So this is for her. Oh and I can't remember if Jason was in the episode wit the letter so I just left him out.**

**BACKSTAGE**

"You sure you still want to do this kim?" asked Kira

"I have to Kira, he needs to know." Said kim

"Alright good luck." She said

Kim stepped out onto the stage. Most of the stage was covered in fog and blacked out so you couldn't see it. There was a stool and a mic in the center of what part of the stage could be seen (A**/N:** if that sentence made any sense). She took a seat on the stool and one of the guys in the band handed her guitar.

"Okay so this is the first of two songs dedicated to a person in the audience named Tommy Oliver. This first song is called "Better Than Me" said kim

Kim began to strum her guitar and then sang

"_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your sweatshirt used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me"_

She locked her eyes with Tommy's. On the jumbo tron behind her it showed pictures of kim and Tommy from when they were younger.

"_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me"_

Tommy wasn't sure what to think, so many things were racing through his head. How could kim think that, how could she think there was anyone better for him then her, but Tommy wanted to know why she sent the letter.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(And I think you should know this)_

Kim avoided Tommy's eyes as much as she could. It was only going to get worse on the next song, but she had to do this.

_You deserve much better than me_

On the last line her eyes finally locked with Tommy's. Everyone stood and clapped for kim. Tommy felt like crying, he wasn't sure what the next song was going to be he just hoped it wasn't like this one.

"Okay so thanks everyone. Umm this next song is called hurt so enjoy it." Said kim

She disappeared into the black stage. The blue lights started to come on and you could see the way the stage was set up. On one side was a table with a few chairs around it. There was only one person sitting at the table, it was dancer "Tommy" who was now in a red t-shirt and a pair of black dance pants. Around him Kat, "Tanya", "Adam", and "Rocky" were all doing exactly what they were doing on the day the letter was sent. There was even an "Ernie". Kim was on the other side of the stage. She seemed to be watching it.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh, Oooh.._

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

Kim watched the scene unfold while she sang. Ernie came and gave the letter to "Adam" who began to read it, then "Tommy" took the letter and finished reading it. (A/N; they're not really saying it they're just mouthing it.) then they all freeze and the spotlight it on kim. She dances over to where "Tommy" is, she seems to be singing to him.

_Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, by hurting you._

She dances over to the other side of the stage and the scene resumes.

_Somedays I feel broke inside but I won't admit it_

_Sometimes I just want to hide, cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this_

_Oooh, Yeah.._

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

Kim had gained all her information on that day from Kat. Tommy was in the audience crying. He was just floored by what kim was singing. He didn't even care about why she sent the letter anymore. He just wanted to make kim feel better. The spotlight had fallen on kim now and the rest of the stage was dark.

_OOh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, Oooh.._

The stage came alive again as she sang the next verse. The fake Tommy now had on a white shirt instead of red. Kim and "Tommy" began to dance. Some more pictures of them played on the jumbo tron.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much_

_That I've missed you since_

_You've been away._

_Oooh, It's dangerous_

_so out of line..._

_to try and turn back time..._

kim and "Tommy" danced away from each other. He went back to where the others had been and the lights started to fade down on them, the spotlight coming up on kim

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself.._

_By hurting you..._

As she sang the last line the lights went completely dark on the "rangers" leaving kim in a spotlight with her hand extended towards the blacked out-group. She took a bow and went off. To this day she denies that she was crying, but no one believes her.

**A/N; okay so I was seriously starting to cry while I wrote this. You should defiantly watch the video for hurt by TommyKimFan on youtube. Oh and if anyone COUGH singerstars COUGH wants to make a Better Than Me video for Tommy and Kim or a Never Again video for Conner and Kira, they would seriously be my hero, and I'd give them virtual cookies**


	8. Angel Of Darkness

**A/N; don't own you should all know this by now. Okay so as we know things have been way to normal (by regular people standers), so have fun with the normality of all this because it's going to stay that way. No one's going to get captured or anything. Now Kira's going to close out the show and then the big bad CONFRINTAION. Enjoy**

**BACKSTAGE**

"Hey you okay?" asked Kira when Kim came running backstage

"Yea I'll be fine." Said Kim reaching for her t-shirt

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes. Hey big surprise no monsters attacked us." Said Kira

"Oh god you so just jinxed it, now we're gonna be attacked." Said Kim pulling on her dance capris from earlier and her sneakers.

"Whatever." Said Kira.

Kira walked on to the stage with a mic in her hand. The crowd screamed her name and clapped.

"Hey everyone, well wasn't that a two very sad songs, now this last song is dedicated to a very special person named Kim Hart. I would like her to please come out on stage now." Said Kira

Kim walked on to the stage looking very confused. Kira motioned to some other people off stage to come out and Kat and Zach emerged. Kim's t-shirt was actually one for the tour that had her and Kira on it and in pink it said "Friends I Don't" then the pink melted into yellow and finished the sentence saying "Have Any Friends".

"Alright so kim this song's for you and it's called Angel Of Darkness." Said Kira. A techno-type beat echoed over the arena as Kira began to sing.

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hands _

_And I will fight until the end _

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_I'll follow your command _

_And I will fight and I will stand _

Suddenly there was a huge BOOM and the jumbo tron exploded. When the dust cleared there stood, a monster that looked like a cross between Zeltrex and Goldar, stood with some things that looked like putties and the monster of the week,

"YOU JINXED US" yelled Kim as the monster shot a beam into the crowd. With that everyone in the crowd but the ex rangers took off. Most of the ex rangers jumped on the stage.

"Kim can we just do this?" asked Zach

"Yea but let's make this one a kinda long one." Said Kim

"Umm why?" asked Kat

"Because we're gonna have some explaining to do after." Said Kim

"Oh yea." Said Kira

"Alright guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME." Yelled Kim. At these words all the ex rangers looked at the four in shock.

"Black Lighting Ranger." Said Kim. It looked a lot like the originals but in the middle of the costume was an emblem (think the movie costumes) of lightning striking in front of the moon

"Yellow Light Ranger." Said Kira. He costume was about the same as Kim's only with a emblem of the sun.

"Pink Wind Ranger." Said Kat her's was the same as Kim and Kira's only her emblem had what looked like a trees leaves blowing.

"Blue Water Ranger." Said Zach. His costume looked a lot like Billy's old one, except the emblem had a big wave on it.

"Element Rangers" they all said together.

They fought the putties and then Grangeus (the Goldar wannabe) started to fight with Kim, but for some reason he disappeared.

"Alright guys let's get rid of this thing. Lightning Bow" yelled Kim

"Water Lance." Said Zach

"Sun Shot" yelled Kira

"Wind Daggers" yelled Kat

They put their weapons together and defeated the monster.

"Talia get out here." Yelled Kim

"What is it you want, black ranger?" asked Talia. She looked like Astronama only with Black hair and purple eyes.

"Can we just skip this whole, thirty foot monster deal today. I'll even make you a deal you can send to monsters after us tomorrow but we kinda forgot to mention to all the ex rangers that we're rangers again and now we have to deal with them, plus you kind of INTERUPTID MY CONCERT." Yelled Kim

"Fine, but do think I am doing this for you black ranger." Said Talia disappearing

"KIMBERLY! ZACH!" yelled Jason, Trini, Billy, and Tommy

"KIRA!" yelled Trent, Ethan, Haley, and Conner

"KAT!" Adam, Justin, Tanya, Rocky, and Aisha. The space rangers just stood by watching

"You know, I'm kinda thinking convincing Talia to not have us fight the thirty foot monster was a bad idea." Said Kim

"Why?" asked Kira

"We could have hid in the zords." Said Kim

**A/N; haha of course nothing was going to stay normal what did you expect these are the power rangers. Until next time.**


	9. Explanations

**A/N; as we know I don't own them, cuz if I did Tommy and Kim would still be together. Oh and you know what I hate, is when ppl leave anonymous flames. If you're going to flame someone's story, at least have written something so we can read you're stuff or if it's not anonymous and they've never written any, but they flame. Grrr I hate that. And FYI it's called AU for a reason. Another issue I have is that if you don't like the story don't read it, don't flame it. Okay so I'm done ranting about ppl that flame stories and I want to let everyone know that this is not about any one who reviewed this story. Here's the run down. Kim and the team explain their powers; get two new rangers, oh yea and depending the big CONFRATATION between Kim and Tommy may be in here two. Now on with the chapter**

"I think you guys have some explaining to do," said Trini quietly.

Trini didn't like what was going on. The dance for holding out for a hero was bad enough, but now this, hiding ranger powers from them. What had happened to her best friends, why didn't they tell them?

"Not really." Said Kim

"What do you mean not really?" yelled Jason

"I mean we don't have to tell you if we don't want to. So what we' re rangers again. What about Mr. Rainbow Ranger over there huh? No one got all hot and bothered cuz he didn't tell anyone for two months!" yelled Kim

"Look we all need to cool down," said Kat stepping in anticipating Kim knocking some one out.

"Yea. How about we all meet up at our house in say an hour." Said Zach

"Okay but how do we get to your house?" asked Ashley

"The address is 19 Hawthorne Heights. It's not hard to find." Said Kira

"Plus I've been there before." Said Trent

"You have?" they all asked

"Well yea, Kira called me about the dance, saying that she needed to see how tall I was, something about trying to get as close to the real thing as possible" explained Trent

"So wait you knew?" asked Jason

"No not totally, he only knew about there being a dance for the concert, where we had our dancers playing our friends." Said Kim

"Oh." Said Jason.

They all left leaving the police and city clean up crews to pick up. Kim and Kira made sure all the dancers were okay then told them all that they had tomorrow off. Kim and Kira went and told their manger who just happened to be Tori Bradley, that they were going home. She just laughed and said, "You guys are going to be in so much trouble. I'll see you tomorrow if they don't kill you" then left with Blake (who had been there all along, he just used his amazing ninja skills to hide from the others.) they all headed to their cars, for some reason the four of them never came in one car, then headed to their house.

"So we have an hour till they get here, are we just gonna wing telling them?" asked Kim

"Yea, it's probably better, cuz then we'd forget what we were going to say." Said Zach

"Kim I know it's a subject we don't often bring up because well we've been doing pretty good on our own, but since everyone's here, did you give any though to fire and ice?" asked Kat

"No, but if your three agree it's a good idea then after we explain everything to them, then we should see what happens with fire and ice." Said Kim

"I think it's a good idea." Said Kira

"Me two." Said Kat

"Well I'm in if you three are." Said Zach

"Alright after the explanations are over, I'll go get the box. Now I don't know about you three but I need to shower and change." Said Kim laughing

"Yea I stink." Said Zach

The four of them cracked up laughing and headed up stairs. They all went to their own, color coded rooms to take showers. When Kim got out of the shower she threw her wet hair into a ponytail, put on a pair of black dance capris and a black wife beater. After getting done with her shower Kira put on a pair of black sofie shorts and a yellow t-shirt. She threw her hair up in a ponytail to so it wouldn't get on her shirt. Like both Kira and Kim, Kat but her hair in a ponytail. She threw on a pair of white sofie shorts and a pink wife beater. Zach threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. They all walked into the living room and watched TV for a little while. Finally the doorbell rang.

"Here we go." Said Kim getting up on the couch and answering the door. They were all there. Some of them giving her a cold look, some looked like they had been crying and others just looked confused

"Come on in." said Kim.

They followed her in the living room where everyone took a seat on a couch or a chair or the floor or some one else.

"So who wants to start?' asked Kira

"I guess I will. So it starts like this, about two months before the album dropped I had asked Kat and Zach to be two of my dancers. They of course said yes. Now about three days later we decided to take a trip out to the ruins of the old command center. While we were walking around I found this box." Said Kim

"We figured it was just another one of alpha's many black boxes that had survived the destruction. So of course the ever-curious Kira decided to open it. When she did all we saw was a bunch of swirling lights, pink, yellow, blue, and black. They surrounded their respective ranger leaving them in their ranger uniform." Said Zach telling a small part of the story

"We weren't sure what was going on. I mean those power coins were just lying there, why hadn't evil found them. Well of course Kim took up leadership and suggested we take a trip to see Dulcea. I looked at her like she was crazy, how were we supposed to get there. Then she went into a mediation state and later told us she had contacted Dulcea saying we needed to get to Phadeos, I don't know how, but some how Dulcea got us to Phadeos. When we got there kim asked most of the questions." Said Kat taking up the story

" She told us that these powers weren't being looked for by evil because most didn't know they existed and they only made themselves visible because they were needed. Most evil thought that those powers were destroyed long ago. When we asked why there were still two coins in the box Dulcea said that, the coins were much like the dino gems in the way that they choose their wielder. She then went on to explain our powers a little and how we each had some type of special way of using our elements, much like the dino rangers did. She told us that we needed to choose a leader and obviously we choose Kim. She's the best for the job." Said Kira

None of them except Tommy and Trini noticed Kim slip of and then return, as Kira was finishing with a small black box.

"Inside this box is the last two power coins. The white ranger is the element of ice, the red ranger is the element of fire." Said Kim.

She opened the box and the four active rangers gasped as white and red lights swirled and blinded the whole room leaving two people as the white and red rangers. The two new rangers stood up and took of their helmets. Then the entire room erupted in laughter at the two of them, the white ranger especially.

"Can't keep away can you Tommy?" asked Jason

"Shut up." Said the new white ranger

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Kira glaring at the new red ranger, Conner.

"You really are the Rainbow Ranger." Said Zach

"Hey I resent that!" said Tommy

"No you resemble that." Said Kim

"Look I don't want you two getting any ideas so I'm going to say this now. Kim is the leader of this team and that's the way it's going to stay. I'm sure Kat and Zach will agree with me." Said Kira

"We do." Said Zach and Kat together

"Fine." Said Conner

"Whatever you guys want." Said Tommy nodding.

You could tell the both of them were a little bit pissed that they wouldn't be leader of this team.


	10. Dreams

**A/N; don't own, I asked for Jason, Tommy, Adam and Conner for Christmas one year, but never got one of them. Well last chapter was fun wasn't it? And honestly who didn't see Tommy becoming a ranger again coming. I don't think he'll ever hang up the spandex. Plus his ass looks amazing in them lol. O well here's the chapter enjoy. Also i would like to state that i have started a new story called Ice Queen and would muchly appreciate if you guys read it and let me know what you think**

Everyone was looking at each other not really knowing what to say after Kira's ultimatum. They all known that there would be clashes over leadership. Tommy was used to taking charge and even Conner had learned to be a leader. No one really thought Kim would hold up against Tommy and Conner. She was Kim after all, but she had changed a lot over the years that she had been missing from their lives.

"Well you guys should go pack and then come back. You're rooms are in the same hallway as ours. Conner's is the red room next to Kira's and Tommy's is the white room next to mine." Said Kim

"What?" asked Tommy and Conner?

"You heard me. We all live together, that's the way it goes, you don't like it hand over your power coins and we'll deal with out a red and white, we've been doing fine without you." Said Kim

"Fine, we'll be back in a few hours." Said Tommy

"When you guys get back we'll show you around the house." Said Zach

"Oh wait you'll need these." Said Kim handing Tommy and Conner communicators.

"So how long are the rest of you staying?" asked Kat.

"I don't know. For however long we can." Said Andros

"Oh." Said Kat

"Well are you guys gonna at least stay for dinner?" asked Kim

They all looked at each other and nodded at the four

"Hey kim is there anyway that you could get me and Conner home faster." Asked Tommy

"Wellllll." Said Kim giving the others a mischievous look

"Follow us." Said Zach

They followed the four rangers down three flights of stair into the basement. It looked exactly like the original command center. There was even a tube that would have held Zordon. On it was a banner that said, "you gave us the power, now may the power protect you" on it

"Alpha." Called Kim

"Aye Ayi Aye Ayi. Rangers what are you all doing here. Oh my is that Tommy as the white ranger again." Said alpha entering the room

"Is that..?" asked Jason in disbelief

"Yup, we found him, about an hour after we found the coins, he was hiding in this old hidden chamber on stand by, waiting for new rangers to come find him." Said Zach

"Alpha is there any way you can get Tommy, and our new red ranger Conner back to their houses?" asked Kim

"I'm sure I can think of some way." Said alpha.

If that robot had eyes he would have returned the wink Kim gave him. He walked over to one of the consoles and pressed a few buttons. Tommy and Conner were instantly teleported to their homes in streaks of red and white. The others started in disbelief, how could they have hidden this from them. Not only the power but also alpha to. This was the ending to one very long day. It was about an hour and a half, before Tommy and Conner were teleported back. Kim, Kira, and Kat had gone up stairs about an hour ago. Then they head a familiar six-tone beep from Zach's communicator.

"Go for blue." Said Zach

"Let's go dinner's ready." Said Kim

They all headed back upstairs, following Zach to the dinning room.. the table was set to fit all twenty-three of them. They all sat down and ate. It was really good. They sat and talked having fun, remembering the old days. One of them would start a story with at least two other finishing it up. They laughed at how stupid the monsters always were. Once everyone was finished they all helped to clear the table and wash dishes

"Hey I wonder what ever happened to Fred?" asked Aisha

"Oh My God I know right. I haven't seen him in ages." Said Kim

"We should try and find him." Said Zach

"Okay." Said Kat

Once they were done they all hung out for a few more hours, watching movies and telling stories. Finally around midnight everyone besides the six element rangers went home. They walked into their rooms and started to get ready for bed. Just before turning out her light, Kim heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." yelled Kim

The door opened behind her

"Kim, we need to talk" said Tommy. Kim whipped around and looked at him.


	11. Confrontation

**A/N; don't own, but if some one wants to get me Jason, Conner, Tommy, or Adam it will be greatly appreciated and I would share. AHHHHHHH it's here, the confrontation has arrived. It only took me 10 chapters. Now some of you may be wondering when they're all going to discusses, the whole Holding Out dance and go find Fred, that will take place next chapter. This chap is all about confrontations, which means Kira and Conner are in here to. ENJOY. **

**VERY IMPORTANT READ MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!; i am holding the next chap of PIO hostage untill i get five honest reviews on my new story Ice Queen. there's already one so that means four more need to come in  
**

"Sooo?" asked Kim

"So?" said Tommy taking that as his invitation to come into the room more. He shut the door and sat on the edge of Kim's bed.

"What song do you want to talk about first?" asked Kim

"Hmm well let's start from the beginning, what was up with that dance Kim?" asked Tommy

"Tom, that's something we need to discuss as a group, just like Alpha and the powers. Honestly I think once the shock wares off we're going to be getting a lot of phone calls saying that we all need to talk, next?" asked Kim

"Better Than Me, Kim." Said Tommy

"Well it's true." Said Kim

"No it's not." Said Tommy

"Really? Explain that one to me Tom. I broke up with you in the meanest way possible. I told you I only cared for you as a brother. I threw it all away and I hurt you!" yelled Kim

"I know Kim, but why, why did you send the letter?" asked Tommy

"There are a lot of reasons which one do you want?" she asked

"All of them." Said Tommy

"Tommy you were the leader of the rangers, you didn't need to be worrying about me. I was in constant contact with Aisha who said you seemed to be getting close to Kat, so I figured you wanted to be with her. Then there was everything going on with me. I was under so much pressure to be the best and to win. It was hard being away from you, we didn't get to talk much either. I just figured it would be easier if we broke up ya know. Then when the whole going evil thing happened and I saw you with Kat at the tournament I figured you were happy." Said Kim

"Oh Kim. What you didn't know is when I went home that night; Jason came over to see how I was about seeing you. I was a mess Kim, crying with at least three holes in my wall. I thought you were happy when I was miserable. Kat broke up with me soon after, I think she knew that I still loved you." Said Tommy

"And this is why you deserve better than me." Said Kim

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

"_How can I get her to realize she's the only one I need?" thought Tommy_

"I've been making us both miserable for at what is it now, nine, ten years" said Kim

"I don't care. It's in the past. I never stopped loving you Kim!" exclaimed Tommy

"Neither did I." said kim

"Beautiful, just please be my girlfriend, I can't lose you again." Pleaded Tommy

"It's been along time since you've called me that. Tommy is this what you really want?" asked Kim

"Yes, more than anything." Said Tommy

"Alright." Said Kim smiling

Tommy smiled back and got up. He pulled Kim to him and kissed her.

"I've been waiting along time to do that." Said Tommy

"Yea me two." Said Kim

They both sat down on Kim's bed. They stayed up talking, catching up on the last ten years. They talked about how Kim owned her and Kira's label and how Kira ended up on the label and Tommy being a doctor. One subject they avoided was "The Dance" (as it would later be dubbed.) The phone rang a few different times, but after Kim yelling, "just leave it" the first couple times, no one even made a move towards the phone. Well not that two other rangers would seeing as they were having a nice little talk of their own.

**KIRA'S ROOM (going on at the same time as T/K)**

Kira had just finished putting on her pajamas when she heard a knock at her door

"Who is it?" she asked

"Kira, can we talk?" asked Conner on the other side of the door

"Go away Conner. Shouldn't you be calling Krista and making up some excuse for why you have to be here 'till this is all over?" asked Kira meanly

"No, I broke up with her. Please Kira just let me in. I really want to talk to you." Said Conner, he must have learned his pleading skills from Tommy because it worked. Kira walked across the room and opened the door. She stepped aside to let him in then shut the door. He stood against the wall and sighed

"You have five minutes." Said Kira icily

"Kira you need to know that what happened with Krista wasn't intentional. I never meant to kiss her, she kissed me." Said Conner

"Then why the hell did you date her right after I broke up with you?" yelled Kira turning around and staring him down

"Because you wouldn't listen to me. Kira I felt like I had died when you told me it was over. I needed some kind of comfort, even if it was from the person that made you hate me." Said Conner

"How do you fucking think I felt Conner? You were kissing another girl Conner. I thought about dying a few times and if it wasn't for Kim I probably would be dead." Kira screamed. She thanked the power that Kim had thought to soundproof the rooms.

"Kira.." Conner began

"Get out Conner. It's bad enough you have to be on the same team as me, but I don't need you dragging this up again. Like I said never again." said Kira

Conner sighed and left the room. He walked into his own room and collapsed on his bed. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it up and started at the bracelet he had gotten Kira. He felt like he would never have the chance to give it to her. He felt a sob rise in his throat, but wouldn't let it go. He still loved her more than anything and she had moved on. Oh what a cruel world it was.

Kira shut the door as Conner walked out of it. She fell onto her bed and put her pillow over her face, then screamed into it. She couldn't believe this. Sure she still loved Conner, but she just couldn't trust him.

And so sleep fell on the house. Two getting a better sleep then they had in years. Two not sure what was going to happen between them and their friends and two sleeping more restless then ever.

**A/N; Yea I know I made the boys of so dramatic, but it was sooo fun. **


	12. PLEASE HELP ME

Okay guys this is being posted to all my PR stories because well I need your help, I've started a preliminary list but I need some help. I want you guys to give me your ideas on power lore. About the colors and the people they pick. Their characteristics, you know like the blue ones pretty much always being smart things like that.


	13. With Deepest Regrets

Hi guys :) So to all of you who have been loyal to this story for a long time I have to say I'm very sorry. Pink is Out was one of the 1st stories I ever wrote (those of you who have been here since the beginning will remember Fire Flames which I may be trying to re-write.) It turned into something completely different then what I planned and even though I still have some plot pieces in my head it's just not working. With this sad note I must say this, I am not going to be updating this story anymore, I have tried for weeks before the Places updates to work on this and just couldn't. But if someone would like to adopt it, they are more than welcome. Just PM me and we'll talk. At one time this was my baby and maybe one day I'll try and rewrite it, but as far as I know I am done working on Pink Is Out. That all done I would like to thank some people.

andyg2525

Aragorn's little girl Ser

BadWolf95

blue moon

blueimmortal

bobfrank

DystopianGirl

gardien1204

Jeremy Shane

KatKim22

Lord-of-Dragons2007

musicmuse28

pink-pterodactyl

Raven Artemis

The Broken Rose

Thank you all for adding this to your favorites list. You have no idea what it means to me

Adam Park

archmore

Aznphoenix95

band122005

blue moon

blueimmortal

Cranelove

DaggerFyre

Dark Yellow Dino

diamondgirl697

DTDragonRanger

DystopianGirl

Emily Alice

Firecrane930

Genie05 the second

gilmorefreak23

hewhoreaps

hopelessromanticgurl

iamacoldheartedbookworm

ifRaNNyCHeSKa

Jeremy Shane

miss nic

musicmuse28

Phoenix02

Pyro007

pyrolover0404

Raven Artemis

redphonix

Rikusprincess30

rosebudjamie

SWATangel

Sway132073

the butterflyangel

touched by an angel with love

Trinix216

Thank you to these people who had this story on their alert list. It means a lot and I will be forever grateful.

And lastly I would like to thank the 53 people who reviewed this story, because reviews are food and water to writers. I would also like to say sorry for the review fiasco, I was young and stupid.

Want to read more from me? The Places You Have Come To Fear the most is my new baby and will be about 15-20 chapters. I am also working on a story called Friends? I don't have any friends. So keep a look out.

-bows-


End file.
